Blades
by nospmisidam
Summary: Jade is facing a breakup with the only boyfriend she ever loved- Beck. Through her grief, she finds comfort in the arms of none other than Tori Vega. With Beck out of the picture, will it cause something to blossom between Jade and Tori? Or will Beck still be a roadblock?
1. Chapter 1

-Jade-

I open the doors to enter Hollywood Arts and my ears are instantly filled with music. That's what I like about this school, it never irritates me to walk into school every morning like I'm sure most schools would. Everyone is always carrying around some instrument or humming to themselves and tapping out beats on the stair rails. It's a nice harmony to my ears, and I don't mind it much at all. Which I suppose is odd for me, since almost anything will send me bursting into flames. Then again, I'd never be caught dead saying any of these things aloud. I have a reputation to uphold. Letting people know your secrets, even stupid ones, makes you weak and scrawny. Weak and scrawny like-

"Good morning, Jade!"

I turn from my thoughts to face a slim, tan girl with brown, wavy locks falling to the sides of her perky, beaming face.

Weak and scrawny like _Tori Vega_.

I groan internally. Too much sunshine for the indoors, that girl. I gather myself. "What do you want, Vega?" I throw at her in my usual, sharp tone.

She seems genuinely upset by my response, to my pleasure, because her face does a flip-flop into an almost sulking expression. She could never have any secrets, her face gives everything away. I chuckle silently to myself. "What?! I can't say good morning now?!" She pouts and spreads her arms out for emphasis like she always does. So predictable.

"No. Now take your cheery sunshine and direct it towards someone who cares." I wave her off but she stays put. I groan loudly and roll my eyes at her. "My God, Vega, if you want something, please, out with it! Sometime before I die!"

Tori shuffles her feet uncomfortably, becoming interestingly nervous. I wait impatiently. I have much better things to do than sit here and watch Tori squirm when she's not even experiencing pain. At least none that I could see. "Well, um, after school we all were gonna go hang out at Nozu...and, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come." She tumbles out, her eyes cast to the floor. I wonder why she is so nervous all of a sudden. Then it hits me.

"Who's '_we_'?" I say finally, trying to come off like I didn't really care who was going, even though I did. It's been two weeks since Beck and I broke up, but it seems like yesterday. Yet, at the same time, it feels like an eternity since I was in his arms. I swallow hard. The breakup has been rough, to be completely honest. Especially because it was _Beck_ who broke up with _me_ this time. I hadn't taken it too seriously in the beginning, but when I woke up the next morning, I was hit with the terrible idea that it might really be the end this time. And that's when it started hurting. I may have a cold soul, but I wouldn't have a soul at all if it wasn't for Beck. He's been my everything for as long as I can - _or want_- to remember. Beck was- _is_ my other half. Each day living with the thought that this could be the end feels like someone scratching out my insides. It's not something I like to admit, even to myself, but I miss him. _A lot._

"Um...uh...Cat, Andre, Robbie and-"

"Beck." I interrupt her before she has a chance to say it. His name burns my mouth.

Tori looks shocked for a moment, but she quickly brushes it off and rubs her shoulder shyly, like his name made her almost as uncomfortable as it made me. "Yeah. Beck."

I stare at her for a moment, watching her bite her lip nervously, waiting for my response.

She inhales deeply and runs her hands down her hips. "Look, you don't have to come, I just thought I'd ask because I don't want you to feel left ou-"

"It's fine." I stop her. "I'll go to Nozu with you guys." I suddenly remember that I have coffee in my hand so I take advantage of it's warmth, sipping slowly out of the steaming travel mug. I feel it warming my organs except for my heart, which still feels heavy and cold. I feel like a sickly being. I wouldn't be surprised if I am.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.." Tori says softly, and I wonder why she cares so much about how I feel. That girl, I swear, she's too fluffy and full of emotion. She cares too much about everyone else and shes always sticking her nose into other people's business. Most times, it makes me want to puke, but for some reason, right now, I don't mind her caring, soft attitude. It makes me feel a little better, even though I hate that it does. This can't be good, too much mush for one day, even if it is all in my head.

I shake my thoughts away. "Vega, get your nose out of everyone's business. I'm fine. Beck and I...we're fine." My sentence slowly dies at the end as I choke on my words. I clench my jaw and turn my head away from her to hide any unnecessary emotion that might be slipping through.

She sighs deeply and clings to her book bag strap, shifting from one foot to the other. "Okay." she says softly. "See you in class."

"Yeah." I reply, then I take another sip of my coffee as I watch her walk off to Sikowitz' classroom. I turn and walk over to my locker and open it up, revealing the scissor blades that I stabbed through the locker door. I run my finger over one of the blades and sigh softly. My mind can't help but try and search for what went wrong, how it all fell apart, and how I came to feel like this, like someone stabbed my heart out with a pair of scissors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!**

**A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking. _Wow, it took forever for this kid to post the next chapter, geez! _I know, I know. It did. I'm sorry. I had a terrible case of the writer's block blues. But I'm hoping it will be smoother sailing from now on. Alright, I'm done rambling. Continue with your fangirling/fanboying and have a swell day. :)**

-Tori-

"And then my brother jumped out of the window but he was okay because he had inflatable pants on but I told him to make sure the dog moved out of the way so he wouldn't hit it with the baseball bat..." I'm trying really hard to pay attention to Cat's rambling, but after about two minutes, it's nearly hopeless. I sigh and tune out as I take a sip of my green tea.

I look around Nozu and watch all the people chattering and eating. I like hanging out here, it's pretty cool, but there's something different about today. We're all sitting quietly, with the exception of Cat, as if we're expecting something to happen. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a pale, dark-haired girl flash by. I turn to see Jade West taking the seat next to me at the counter with a soft sigh. I smile at her. She looks at me and raises her eyebrows in response. I'm used to Jade not putting much emotion into any conversation, so I approve of her greeting and turn back to Cat, who is now jabbering away to Andre and Beck, who are sitting beside her. Andre looks up to see Jade and waves. Robbie greets her with a chipper, _"_Hello there, Jade!" and even his puppet chimes in. I look at Beck. He's slowly stirring his soda around with his straw, staring into space. I shift around in my seat. He obviously saw Jade walk in. Why isn't he saying anything to her? I thought they were...'_okay'._ I turn to Jade, who is uncomfortably flipping through her phone. I clear my throat and she looks up.

"So.." I say to her.

She looks to the side, like she's trying to figure out why I'm interacting with her. "What?"

I scoot a litter closer to her so I can speak a little quieter. "Are you okay?"

She shifts around and bites her lip. She looks at me, then at Beck. "Yeah."

"Look, you don't have to stay. It's reall-" I'm cut off by a cold hand circling around my wrist. My skin erupts with goosebumps. I look down. Jade's hand grips tightly around my wrist. I look up to see her blue eyes watery and glowing. She bites her lip and sucks in. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is when she cries. I mean, I've seen her cry before, but somehow this was different. She's trying so hard to be strong. Even her fierce grip around my wrist seems weak. Almost desperate. I turn around to see what she's looking at and I catch Beck just in time to see him walk out the door. My heart skips a beat and I suddenly feel Jade's pain. I turn to her and feel my eyes grow wide.

She stands up and tugs forcefully at my arm. I confide and let her drag me off the bathroom. Right as the door shuts, I open my mouth to ask her what's wrong but I'm interrupted by Jade crashing into my body in a tight embrace. I stiffen with shock. Is Jade seriously..._hugging _me? Then I feel her chest shuttering against me and I realize she's crying. I instinctively hug her back, putting my hand on her head and the other around ribcage. She has her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I can feel her soft sobs against my neck. I cradle her and whisper comforting things into her ear, like I would for any other friend. I have to remind myself a few times that I'm holding _Jade _in my arms. It seems surreal. Like the thought that someone so cold-hearted and mean could be so..._broken._

I pull away from her and catch a sound emanating from her throat that almost sounds like a..._whimper. _I hold her shoulders as I try to meet her eyes. She slowly pulls her gaze up to mine. Her eyes are light blue and puffy. The way she looks at me almost knocks me over. So much pain and confusion stirring in those beautiful blue orbs of hers. It makes me want to tug her back into a hug again.

"Jade..." is all I can choke out. I tentatively place my hand on her cheek and almost regret taking that risk. This _is_ Jade, of course. I have to be careful with how much affection I show her. But, to my surprise, she returns the gesture by placing her hand on mine.

She sniffles a few times before speaking. "I-I'm sorry about-"

"No, no. Don't be sorry." I tell her softly. For some reason, holding a gaze with her isn't awkward or even scary, like one might think. It's almost..._calming._ "It's really okay."

"No, it's not." she shoots back, the gentleness in her tone fading away with each word. Her hand slips from where my is resting on her cheek and she sighs frustratedly. "I shouldn't be standing here crying like a baby. This...this isn't me." Her voice drops. I see her lip quiver slightly. "I don't even know who I am."

I decide to take another risk and grab for her hand. I expect her to yank away, but she doesn't. I knew that the breakup with Beck had been hard on her, but I didn't know it affected her _this _much. I had to do something to help. Even if she is a sharp, cranky, heartless...well, maybe not _completely _heartless, human being, it still hurts me to see her like this. I'm not sure why it hurts, or why I even care, but I do. And that's okay, I guess. I like helping people, even if I get accused of meddling from time to time. Besides, I _was_ the one who asked her to come here in the first place.

"Hey," I say softly, "do you wanna come crash at my place? I mean, just until you feel a little better. Well, I guess that will take a while because I know the breakup was head but I didn't mean it like that I-"

"Sure." Jade says, a smile poking through her lips. "Only if you learn to control your rambling, Vega."

I can feel my cheeks go red as I smile back. That's the Jade I know. "Deal."

I lock arms with her as we walk out of the bathroom and head for home.


	3. Chapter 3: Not A Chance

**A/N: I know it's been literally SO long since I've updated and I'm so sorry about that. This chapter is a little shorter than I'm used to writing but I hope you still like it and I hope you don't hate me! Because I love you guys. I love you all more than Liz Gillies loves food. That's intense love right there. And if you love this chapter more than food you should review. And if you don't, you should still review. I don't mind. I don't control your love for food. Just your love for fanfiction. Carry on with your day. :) **

**OH and P.S.: Sorry for the typo's in the last chapter! That's totally unlike me. I am forever ashamed. Okay, now you may carry on.**

-Jade-

I've been to Tori's house before. Several times, actually. It's never an awkward occasion to be invited over and sometimes I even invite myself. Yet, somehow, this time is a little different. I'm actually going to _spend the night_ at her place. I don't know how I feel about that. I'm not really sure I even care at this point. As much as I hate to admit it, I need some form of comfort. I thought I could do without it, that my tough exterior was enough to keep me standing strong on my feet. I guess I was wrong. I guess I was trying too hard to deny it for the past few weeks. But I have my reasons. Firstly, I _am _Jade West. The meanest, coldest, scariest figure in the whole school. It gets me what I want and I don't want to lose my reputation. Secondly, I hate feeling weak. It's a disgusting attribute. The very thought of it makes me want to go take a burning hot shower. Plus the fact that I choose to be weak in front of Tori. Of all people, I choose Tori. Why? I don't know. God, I have _no idea._ But at least I'll have someone to...I guess..._comfort _me until I can toughen my skin again. Sharpen my knife blades. I suppose it won't be so bad. Hugging Tori isn't revolting, to say the least. It's actually kind of...well..._nice._ I just have to make sure that I don't get used to it. Because after all this is over, Tori will go back to being the target and I will be the arrow. Nothing will change. I'm simply using her to get back on my feet. Yeah, that's what it is. A rebound, of sorts.

We reach Tori's house and I stop the car. Tori _still_ can't drive. The little twit. I sigh and pull the key from the ignition. I turn to look at her to find that she's already looking at me, her big, brown eyes glowing at me with that usual, lively expression. I smile gently, turning to get out of the car as she follows suit. Tori fumbles around with her purse until finally pulling out a pair of house keys and unlocks the door. We go inside to find Trina planted on the couch with her hair in curlers and ear buds in, painting her nails in a sickeningly pink color. She doesn't even acknowledge us. Typical Trina. Tori falls in step with me as we ascend the stairs to her room. Her hand finds mine as she leads me up to her room. I look down at our intertwined hands. It doesn't feel weird, even though it probably should. Tori releases my hand as we enter the room, saunters over to her bed and sits down. She pats right beside her and I quickly fill the space between us. She puts her arm around me and doesn't say anything, just slowly humming a tune that I would normally find annoying, but right now it's kind of, well, _comforting_.

"It's gonna be okay." she whispers softly. It's almost like a lullaby, the way she's whispering softly in my ear, her fingers gliding gently through my hair. I could get used to this.

I sniff a little, and realize I'm still a little teary-eyed. "Thank you." I say softly.

I feel her smile against my forehead. "Don't mention it. I just want you to feel better."

Sleepiness overcomes me as I cuddle into her more. "Just don't get used to this, Vega." I mumble.

She chuckles and nudges me playfully. "Not a chance."


	4. Chapter 4: Something Great

-Tori-

The sunlight hits my face and I squint uncomfortably, blinking furiously until everything comes into focus. Sighing slowly, I shift to the side to see someone else in my bed and almost jump backwards. Suddenly my memory of last night comes flooding back, and my muscles relax into the sheets. Beside me, Jade lies, fast asleep, inhaling and exhaling with slow, deep breaths. The only part of her that isn't covered with mounds of blankets is her face. A strand of hair has fallen in front of her nose. I smile and push it behind her ear. Her face is so calm and relaxed, every tense point that I had been so accustomed to, has smoothed out. I didn't know that it was possible for Jade West to look so at peace. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is when she sleeps. I've never really paid much attention to it, but mostly because if I even pass a glance at her without reason, she'd make some snarky remark.

Jade breathes in sharply and shifts around a little, then relaxes with a long sigh.

This whole situation must be so hard for her. I can't even imagine losing someone I've loved for so long. She looked so broken last night. Like it was eating away at her heart and she was trying so hard to ignore it.

I think back to when she clung to me in the bathroom at Nozu. The way she trembled against me, choking out painful sobs. I could feel her pain- her hurt. It still stings. It's still attached to me, like it's woven itself into my skin. I know I have to be there for her. Jade dragged _me _into that bathroom. She let _me _hold her when she was broken and raw. _I _saw her when all her walls were destroyed. As far as I know, Beck is the only person who's ever see her like this. For some reason, that makes me feel really...I don't know...special.

"Having fun?" The sound of Jade's voice rattles my thoughts away. I gasp and tense up. She laughs, taking her hand out of the blankets and following my arm up to where it's resting on her hip. I hadn't even noticed that I had my hand there. I yank my arm away and hide it under the sheets.

I feel my cheeks getting hot. "S-sorry, I didn't kn-"

"Chill, Vega. It's fine." She props herself up with the pillows behind her and stretches. I look down at her and realize that we both slept in our clothes.

Jade looks at me with the most sincere look I've ever seen coming from her. "Thanks for letting me stay here." She looks down at the bed, chewing on her lip. I knew she had more that she wanted to say, but couldn't bring herself to say it, which is fine by me. A simple 'thank you' from Jade means a lot to me.

"It's no problem." I smile back at her with the same amount of sincerity. I catch a small sparkle in Jade's eyes for a moment. Her eyes are extremely gorgeous, which is yet another observation I've made this morning. A bright, blueish-green color that compliments her with her pale, blemish-free skin perfectly.

Jade sits in silence for a moment, like she's coming into realization of why she's here. Something overcomes her, an undeniable sadness. She lays her head back onto the pillow, her lip trembling softly.

"Hey, hey..." I say softly, caressing her cheek and moving closer to her. She buries her face in my chest and . All these new sides of Jade that I'm seeing...it's almost overwhelming. Her vulnerability makes it so hard for me to believe that it's really her. I run my fingers through her hair and press my lips to her forehead. After a while of holding and coddling her, Jade's breathing steadies. I almost think she's asleep until she reaches for my hand.

A sudden thought pings around in my head. "Jade?"

She looks up at me. "Hm?"

"I- well...you don't have to answer if you don't want to but...um...why did Beck break up with you? You, uh, you never really told me."

Jade looks away and tenses up. "I- I don't know. He said he needed a...a break. That his heart wasn't...wasn't into it anymore. Into...us." Her voice cracked at the end and she clenched her jaw tightly.

I instinctively grab her waist and pull her close. She wraps her arms around my neck and takes a few shaky breaths before pulling away.

"I've done enough crying for now." She says, wiping under her eyes and pulling herself from the covers. I instantly feel colder as she leaves, and I have to force down the feeling of how much I want to just lay in bed and snuggle with her all day. She's so different when other people aren't around. She's almost...nice. Or, dare I say, even _human. _Maybe she does have a heart. Maybe beneath all that razor-wire there's a beating, racing heart full of emotion.

Maybe, just maybe.

I try not to watch as she undresses right in front of me. I cover my eyes. "There's this thing called a bathroom, Jade!" I say, laughing.

Jade turns, in only a bra and the jeans that she was wearing last night. "What is it, Vega? Don't think you can control yourself if you see any more of me?" She smirks and goes over to my drawers, rummaging through my shirts.

I feel my cheeks get hot. "Don't flatter yourself." I shoot back, much shaker than I had intended.

I hear Jade laugh as she pulls a dark purple tank-top over her shoulders. She shakes her hair around a little, her black curls falling softly into place. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." She announces as she opens the door and starts to leave the room slowly, a hint that she's waiting for me to follow.

I jump out of bed and follow her lead out the door. "Me too." She smiles at me and I return it with an involuntary giggle that makes her eyes roll.

"Do you really have to be all sunny-happy-sugar this early in the morning?" She remarks as we walk downstairs, elbowing my side.

"Ow!" I laugh, elbowing her back. "Not all of us can be like you, miss Cruella De Vil!" I give the best insult I can think of, which earns another smirk and an eye roll from her.

I look back at her. "Jade?"

"Vega?"

"Are we friends?"

She bites her lip and looks at me for a while. "Maybe. As long as it doesn't mean I have to listen to you crack bad jokes all day."

I laugh and push her away. She giggles and walks off to the kitchen.

If Jade isn't as bad as I thought she was, maybe we _can_ be friends. Maybe this is the start of something...

Something really great.


End file.
